Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Brudnopis
'Marcus' thumb|left|100pxMarcus Maximiliano Colmillo'' ''- syn wilkołaka. Chłopak pochodzi z Hiszpanii, a dokładniej - z Barcelony. Interesuje się modą i chciałby zostać stylistą i projektantem. Chłopak jest bardzo twórczy, aczkolwiek lekko agresywny gdy poniesie porażkę. Zawsze ubiera się stylowo, lubi zamszowe kurtki i chusty. Taki typowy "Playboy", który ma słabość do dziewczyn i chłopców, aczkolwiek potrafi być lojalny. Jest towarzyski i ma dużo znajomych. Jego nazwisko pochodzi z języka hiszpańskiego i oznacza "kieł", zaś imię z języka łacińskiego i oznacza "należący do Marsa", bądź "związany Marsem", w odniesieniu do rzymskiego boga wojny - Marsa. Przyjaźni się z Cataleyą Russo, Rantanem Ameteru (Marcutas 4ever) i Tomasem Ragnarem. Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Moda' Projektowanie Szycie Modeling 'Kino' 'Gry' Wygląd Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Wilkołak – w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Przeistoczenie w wilka było również możliwe dzięki natarciu się specjalną maścią. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Hiszpania '– państwo w Europie Południowej, największe z trzech państw położonych na Półwyspie Iberyjskim. Na zachodzie Hiszpania graniczy z Portugalią, na południu z należącym do Wielkiej Brytanii Gibraltarem, oraz przez Ceutę i Melillę z Marokiem. Na północnym wschodzie, przez Pireneje, kraj graniczy z Francją i Andorą. Od 1986 państwo członkowskie Unii Europejskiej. Zdolności *'Super węch - *'Instynkty wilka' - *'Super słuch' - *'Transformacja' - 'Słabości' *'Wpływ pełni księżyca' - *'Wrażliwość na srebro, ogień i jemiołę' - 'Umiejętności' *'Fotografia' - *'Szycie' - *'Projektowanie' - Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Cataleya Russo Rantan Ameteru Tomas Ragnar 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Adrienne O'Dheas Rantan Ameteru Tomas Ragnar 'Wrogowie' Blair DeGhoul 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym go rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline *2 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala adoptuje znaki towarowe dla Mike Rawr od Rochi mouscedes. *2 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala zmienia imię i nazwisko postaci na Marcus Colmillo. *2017: Marcus pojawia się w webisodzie Królewskie strategie. *styczeń 2018: Pierwsza lalka Marcusa zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. *2018: Wpisy z pamiętnika Marcusa zostają ujawnione. *2017: Marcus zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters. Stroje Galeria 'Bunta' thumb|left|100pxBunta Fūseijou '(風生獣) - Fūri o czarnej sierści, czerwonych oczach i krótkim ogonie. "Wielki gangsta" obwieszony pozłacanymi łańcuchami oraz początkujący raper. Ma się za nie wiadomo kogo i szerzy "szacun na dzielni". W wolnych chwilach poza "śpiewaniem" maluje murale i graffiti. Mało kto za nim przepada, bo to głupi dupek. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą PixieGiggler ♥ Osobowość - dupek, - buntownik, - ma wygórowane mniemanie na temat swojej osoby, - ogólnie nielubialny przez innych, - nie przejmuje się opinią, - oszust, - niewierny, - pyskaty, - chamski, - hałaśliwy, - arogancki, - bezczelny - impulsywny, - wulgarny. Zainteresowania 'Rap 'Sztuka nowoczesna' Murale Graffiti Wygląd - czarna sierść, - czerwone oczy, źrenica nieco ciemniejsza od tęczówki, - nieco zwierzęcy kształt twarzy i ciała, - liczne owłosienie na ciele, - długie, ostre pazury, - małe, zaokrąglone uszy na czubku głowy, - krótki ogon, - śnieżnobiałe, ostre uzębienie, - cętki na ciele. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftFūri (Japanese: 風狸) is a yokai of China and Japan. They are also called Fūseijou (風生獣), Fūbo (風母), and Heikō (平猴). The name can be seen in the Bencao Gangmu of China, and in the Japanese works Konjaku Hyakki Shūi by Toriyama Sekien, the Mimibukuro by Negishi Shizumori, and in the Sansai Zue as well as other literature from the Edo period. Its flight distance is said to be enough to cross over one or two mountains. In the Bencao Gangmu, they are indicated to be the Colugo from Southeast Asia. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftJaponia (jap.] 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Zach 'Znajomi' Lucien Fleur Blair DeGhoul Sonna Rotson Erika Kumonosu Carlotta Root 'Miłość' Blair DeGhoul Amelie Purrmeow 'Wrogowie' Lucas Cry 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym go rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|leftW rolę Bunty w filmie live-action wcieli się kolumbijski aktor i YouTuber Sebastian Villalobos. W serialu, w oryginalnej wersji językowej, głosu użyczyłby .... Zaś w polskiej wersji językowej - ... . Za wykonanie piosenek, w polskiej wersji językowej byłby odpowiedzialny ... Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline *8 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala adoptuje znaki towarowe od PixieGiggler. *8 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala nadaje imię i nazwisko postaci - Bunta Fūseijou. *2017: Bunta pojawia się w webisodzie Królewskie strategie. *styczeń 2018: Pierwsza lalka Bunty zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. *2018: Wpisy z pamiętnika Bunty zostają ujawnione. *2017: Bunta zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters. Stroje Galeria 'Zach' thumb|left|100pxZach ... ' - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|left|250pxGargulec (łac. gargulio ’gardło’), także: garłacz, pluwacz, plwacz – dekoracyjne, ozdobne, wystające poza lico muru, zakończenie rynny dachowej, z którego woda deszczowa ma swobodny odpływ. Początkowo kamienne, później wykonywane z blachy. W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierają fantazyjne formy: twarzy ludzkich, paszczy zwierzęcych, fantastycznych stworów (np. Katedra Notre-Dame w Paryżu). Z Francji rozpowszechniły się na całą Europę. W Polsce najciekawsze pochodzą z okresu renesansu. Były stosowane na budynkach świeckich i sakralnych. Rzygacze, gargulce i maszkary umieszczano zwykle na zewnętrznych łukach i dachach świątyń: ostrzegały przed złem, ale jednocześnie chroniły przed nim, gdyż – jak wierzono – demony muszą uciec, gdy zobaczą własny obraz. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|250pxSingapur (ang. Singapore, chiń. 新加坡 Xīnjīapō, malaj. Singapura, tamil.சிங்கப்பூர Cingkappūr[3]) – miasto-państwo położone w pobliżu południowego krańca Półwyspu Malajskiego. Leży w południowo-wschodniej Azji. Singapur uzyskał niepodległość 9 sierpnia 1965 roku. Nazwa Singapur pochodzi od dwóch sanskryckich słów: singa (lew) i pura (miasto), stąd niekiedy stosowana nazwa Miasto Lwa. Wizerunek posągu Merlion jest znanym symbolem Singapuru, używanym do 1997 jako logo przez singapurską izbę turystyki. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Amelie Purrmeow 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym go rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals left|210px Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Bilguun' Bilguun Mononoke ' - syn kodamy, pochodzi z Japonii, zamieszkiwał drzewo sakury. Jest nieśmiały, uwielbia motyle oraz otaczającą go naturę. Jest spokojny i uczuciowy. Najpierw musi przemyśleć każde słowo, ruch i posunięcie, jest bardzo ostrożny, w odróżnieniu od swojej dziewczyny - San-Hee. Na ogół bardzo trudno go zdenerwować, aczkolwiek gdy coś wyprowadzi go z równowagi to zmienia się nie do poznania. Pochodzi z biednej rodziny, jego matka wychowywała go samotnie. Ma czarne włosy, ozdobione pojedynczymi płatkami sakury, bladoróżową cerę oraz różowe oczy. Nie może zbyt długo stać w jednym miejscu, gdyż dosłownie zapuszcza korzenie. Uwielbia botanikę, zaś nie przepada za wf'em, ze względu na trudności z poruszaniem się. Interesuje się lepidopterologią - nauką o motylach. Ma w swoim pokoju w dormitorium zawieszone drewniane ramki z martwymi motylami. Sam posiada motyla. Ubiera się w stylu kawaii. Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|leftKodama (jap. 木霊, 木魂?) – w kulturze japońskiej duch zamieszkujący stare, ponad stuletnie drzewa (podobnie jak greckie nimfy drzewne). Historie o nich są popularne w całej Japonii. Kodamy pojawiają się przed wybranymi przez siebie ludźmi, którzy zgubili drogę w lesie. Bronią przed ludźmi drzew i mszczą się za wyrządzone im krzywdy. Ostrzegając ludzi, drzewa zamieszkane przez te istoty, oplata się specjalnym rodzajem oczyszczającej liny zwanej shimenawa. Wierzy się, że ścięcie drzewa zamieszkiwanego przez Kodama przynosi nieszczęście. Tak też było w historii Jujin no batsu(Kara wymierzona przez bóstwo drzewa) z Shin otogi bōko (Nowe lalki), zbioru wydanego w 1683 roku. Japończycy przedstawiali kodamy jako szybkie i swobodnie poruszające się po górach, dolinach i lasach duchy. Przypisywano im również zjawisko echa – gdy ktoś krzyczał potwór miał mu odpowiadać z chwilowym opóźnieniem, idealnie naśladując głos człowieka. Czasami w kontekście echa używa się również określenia yamabiko, dlatego określenia yamabiko i kodama używane są zamiennie. Uwzględniając jednak znaki, którymi zapisywane są ich nazwy można przypuszczać, że kodamy to istoty zamieszkujące lasy, a yamabiko góry i doliny. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftJaponia (jap.] 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' San-Hee Yumeha 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym go rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Cadaver' Cadaver McCarrion '- córka pary Zombie. Niezadowolona i zakompleksiona na punkcie swojego zombijskiego pochodzenia. Każdym sposobem stara się maskować swoją niezbyt ciekawą rasę, ale nikt nie daje się oszukać. Cadaver nie przepada również za swoimi zombijskimi rodzicami oraz wszystkimi krewniakami. Często użala się nad sobą z powodu swych korzeni. Pomimo odrazy, którą żywi do swoich rodzicieli, ma bardzo dobre relacje z Sonną Rotson - swoją kuzynką od strony ojca, pomimo różnic - dziewczyny się przyjaźnią. Cadaver uwielbia falbanki oraz kolor różowy i miętowy. Co ciekawe, nie mówi w języku zombijskim. Często ubiera się w stylu glamour, który wporst idealnie odzwierciedla jej osobowość. Bardzo ceni sobie savoir-vivre, ład oraz kulturę swojego państwa - Wielkiej Brytanii. Jak już było wcześniej wspomniane, Cadaver urodziła się w Wielkiej Brytanii, a dokładniej w Londoomie. Bywa ździebko agresywna i zaborcza, gdy coś nie przypadnie jej do gustu. Jej domowym pupilkiem jest samica dalmatyńczyka-zombiaka imieniem Corpse. Przyjaźni się z Bridgette Gargouille i z... Jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest ...., zaś najmniej ulubionym ... Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Rochi mouscedes ♥ 'Jonquil thumb|left|100pxJonquil Acoustic - córka pary upiorów. Jest osobą spokojną, czasami ekscentryczną. Nie boi się nowych wyzwań. Zawsze dąży do celu, mimo iż jej rodzina jest związana z muzyką, dziewczyna wolałaby podróżować po świecie i przeprowadzać rozmowy z innymi potworami. Pomimo to, upiorka również wiąże przyszłość z muzyką, jednak wolałaby rozegrać to inaczej niż jej rodzice. Akceptuje siebie, ale nie potrafi zaakceptować sytuacji na świecie. Jest uparta, waleczna, ma mocną osobowość. Ma wiele ukrytych talentów, ale uważa, że szkoda życia na skupianiu się na swoich mocnych stronach. Wychowano ją w poczuciu, że wszystkie upiory są sobie równie nie zważając na rasę i pochodzenie. Nie znosi osób. które uważają inaczej. Ma dobre relacje z rodzicami, aczkolwiek rzadko ich widuje ze względu na naukę. Nie posiada rodzeństwa, ma tylko jedną kuzynkę. Jej domowym pupilkiem jest niebiesko-fioletowa iguana imieniem Melodia. Przyjaźni się z Sonną Rotson. Pochodzi z Miami. Co ciekawe, w odcinku Podgłaśniamy dźwięk, część 1 dowiadujemy się, że razem z Amelie Muroame, Blair DeGhoul, San-Hee Yumehą i Sonną mają własną kapelę. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Rochi mouscedes ♥ 'Avalon' 'Genievieve' thumb|left|100px Genievieve von Lamp - siedemnastoletnia córka Dżinna. Jest uczennicą Straszyceum oraz pochodzi z Maroka. Dopiero niedawno została uwolniona i może prowadzić nieżycie zwyczajnej nastolatki i rozpocząć naukę w Monster High. Będąc potomkinią Dżinna, potrafi spełniać życzenia swoich szkolnych znajomych. Woli działać na korzyść innych, niż robić przyjemność sobie samej. Dziewczyna podziwia upiory, które dążą do spełnienia marzeń swoich przyjaciół. Największą pasją upiorki jest gra w tenisa. Zazwyczaj chodzi w zielonych spodenkach. Genievieve jest posiadaczką żółto-fioletowej małpki kapucynki o imieniu Tallula. Owa pupilka uwielbia błyskotki, w związku z czym, Gen podarowała jej złotą opaskę z perłami i kryształami. W dodatku, okazuje się, że Tallula jest siostrą bliźniaczką małpki najlepszej straszyciółki Genievieve - Tali. Ciekawostką jest to, że Genievieve potrafi spełnić nieskończenie wiele życzeń, jednak jedna osoba może poprosić jedynie o pięć. W odróżnieniu od Gigi Grant, która cierpi na klaustrofobię, Genie, będąc przyzwyczajoną do swojej rodowitej ciasnoty, ma lęk przed otwartą przestrzenią, czyli agorafobię. W związku z tym, Dżinnka ma też problemy z orientacją w terenie. Za czasów dzieciństwa, Genie została oddana do elitarnej szkoły z internatem, dla młodych dam przez swojego ojca, który uznał, że jest zbyt roztargniony by samodzielnie opiekować się dzieckiem. Niemniej jednak, Genievieve bardzo kocha swojego ojca. Ulubionym przedmiotem szkolnym upiorki jest ..., zaś najmniej lubianym ... Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Amelie Muroame, Justine Sainą oraz Szeheryzade Chaahate hain. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Rochi mouscedes ♥ Osobowość Genie to dziewczyna, którą cechuje duże poczucie moralności oraz sprawiedliwości. Woli działać na korzyść innych, niż robić przyjemność samej sobie. Dziewczyna podziwia upiory, które dążą do spełnienia marzeń swoich przyjaciół. To bardzo żywotna upiorka, nie straszne są jej nowe doświadczenia oraz wyzwania, odkąd zasmakowała wolności, czerpie z nieżycia pełnymi garściami, pragnie każdą chwilę przeżywać całą sobą. Mimo pogodnego nastawienia, kiedy tylko wymaga tego sytuacja, potrafi obronić siebie, a także ważne dla niej osoby, jednakże nie okazuje aprobaty zbyt często. Czasami bywa odrobinę złośliwa, czy natrętna ale wszystko robi w dobrej wierze. Jej natura nie pozwala upiorce nienawidzić, a ona sama woli wspierać innych niż ganić. Nie poddaje się zniechęceniu, cechuje ją silna wola oraz bardzo odporna psychika, wie do czego jest zdolna a nad czym musi jeszcze popracować, nigdy nie zawyża swoich możliwości. Genievieve mimo stwarzanych pozorów, jest miłą i uprzejmą upiorką. Jest na ogół podatna na opinię innych. Bardziej liczy się dla niej zdanie jej rówieśników, niż swoje. Twierdzi, że nie potrafi podejmować dobrych decyzji. Będąc Dżinnem, jest zobowiązana do spełniania życzeń innych potworów. Ze względu na swoje straszydziedzictwo, jest przyzwyczajona do ciasnych pomieszczeń. W odróżnieniu od innych uczniów, nie mieszka w internacie, lecz za zgodą dyrektorki, we własnej lampie. Dziewczyna uwielbia sport, jest energiczna i aktywna. Nie potrafi zyt długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Jej ukochaną dyscypliną jest tenis. Gdy była małą dziewczynką, jej ojciec wysłał ją do elitarnej szkoły z internatem dla młodych dam, ponieważ uznał, iż nie podołałby zadaniu i nie potrafiłby samodzielnie wychować dziecka. Będąc w owej szkole, nauczyła się zasad savoir-vivre'u oraz dobrych manier. Możnaby było podejrzewać, że upiorka nie jest podobna do swojego ojca, skoro zdecydował się ją odesłać do szkoły z internatem. Nic bardziej mylnego, Genievieve oraz jej ojciec są niczym dwie krople wody. Dziewczyna odziedziczyła po tacie tendencję do długich wypowiedzi. Tak jak on, ma zawsze dużo do powiedzenia. Podczas pierwszego kontaktu, Genie może wydawać się zazwyczaj ździebko nieśmiała, jednak po dłuższym poznaniu otwiera się na swoich rówieśników. Mimo to, pozwala się wykorzystywać. Kiedy ktoś chce wykorzystać jej życzenia do złych celów nie potrafi się przeciwstawić. To wszystko dlatego, że nie może złamać zasad, które panują w jej rodzinie od wielu pokoleń i według nich, musi spełniac wszystkie życzenia. Zarówno te dobre, jak i złe. Osobą, która najczęściej wykorzystuje jej moce jest Toralei. Genievieve jest także bardzo zaradna. Zawsze potrafi doradzić swoim przyjaciołom i podzielić się dobrą radą. Posiada również duże poczucie humoru. Uwielbia imprezować i dobrze się bawić. Poza tym, Genie ma bzika na punkcie prywatności. Nie znosi, gdy ktoś wchodzi z brudnymi butami do jej lampy, albo w jej życie. Tego pierwszego szczególnie nie znosi, ponieważ w dodatku ma manię na punkcie czystości i higieny. Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|166pxDżinny (arab. جن) – demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne, mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed przyjęciem przez nich islamu. Jako pozostałość mitologicznych wyobrażeń z przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii pojawiły się także w islamie, gdzie stanowią trzecią kategorię rozumnych istot stworzonych przez Boga (obok aniołów i ludzi). Dżinny w wierzeniach muzułmańskich dzielą się na dobre i złe. Dobre służą Bogu i pomagają ludziom (w szczególności prorokom), zaś złe (ifrity, sile i ghule) szkodzą. Czasem do złych dżinnów zalicza się szatana (szejtana). Podobnie jak ludzie, dżinny dzielą się na plemiona i rody. Miejsce pochodzenia Maroko, Królestwo Marokańskie – państwo położone w północno-zachodniej Afryce nad Oceanem Atlantyckim i Morzem Śródziemnym. Stolicą państwa jest Rabat. Należy do państw Maghrebu. Tereny Maroka są siedzibą koczowniczych plemion berberyjskich. Historia Maroka sięga IV wieku p.n.e., kiedy istniało tam państwo mauretańskie (berberyjskie). Przejęte przez Rzymian po upadku Kartaginy, pozostawały przez wieki pod jej władaniem. Później na krótko ziemie te zostały przejęte przez Bizancjum, by stać się ostatecznie domeną świata arabskiego i islamu. Rządzone przez następujące po sobie arabskie i berberyjskie dynastie. Relacje Umiejętności Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left Ciekawostki *Postać została podarowana przez Rochi mouscedes ♥ *Wygląd Genievieve jest inspirowany postacią Jordan z serialu animowanego "Następcy: Świat Potępionych". Lalki Galeria Temperance thumb|left|100pxTemperance Bon - córka pary szkieletów, pochodząca z Upioryki, a mianowicie - z Seattle. Jej największą pasją jest medycyna. Potrafi zdiagnozować każdą chorobę i nic się przed nią nie ukryje. Z powodu swojej ogromnej wiedzy w tej dziedzinie jest nazywana szkolną panią doktor. Uwielbia czytać książki, przez co większość swoich przerw przeznacza na przesiadywanie w bibliotece. Poza tym, Temperance figuruje w szkolnej społeczności jako zastępczyni przewodniczącej czachy szkoły, dzięki czemu jest popularną i rozpoznawaną osobą. Przyjaźni się z Sophieą Ochią i Larisse Rare. Jej ulubionymi przedmiotami szkolnymi są szalona nauka i upiorna anatomia. Bardzo lubi robić przeróżne eksperymenty i obserwować zachodzące reakcje chemiczne. Uwielbia się uczyć, a wszelkie egzaminy i sprawdziany pisze z niebywałą łatwością. Pupilkiem Temperance jest szczur-szkielet typu odd-eye o imieniu Dr. Rickets. Temperance jest osobą o bardzo rozwiniętej inteligencji, wszelakie przedmioty ścisłe to dla niej kromka z masłem. Dziewczyna, ku zadowoleniu swoich rodziców chce iść w ich ślady i rozpocząć karierę medyczną. Oboje wróżą jej świetlaną przyszłość w tym kierunku. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Rochi mouscedes ♥ Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftKościotrup jest typem potwora, który rzekomo jest fizycznie umarły. Upiory te, pojawiają się często w filmach fantasy, horrorach i fikcji gotyckiej, jak również i w mitologii. Najczęściej przedstawiane są one jako kości, uformowane w kształt ludzkiego ciała, a rzadziej - w inną istotę ziemską. Animowane szkielety ludzkie, zostały wykorzystane jako personifikacja śmierci w kulturze Zachodu od czasów średniowiecza. Kostucha, często jest przedstawiana jako zakapturzony kościotrup, trzymający w dłoni kosę, lub w niektórych przypadkach – klepsydrę. Tak przynajmniej opisywał ją Hans Holbein młodszy w swych dziełach. Śmierć jest również ukazywana, jako jeden z biblijnych Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. W tej wersji, przedstawia się ją jako szkielet galopujący na koniu. Miejsce pochodzenia left|210px Seattle '''– miasto w stanie Waszyngton, ośrodek administracyjny hrabstwa King, położone pomiędzy zatoką Puget a jeziorem Washington, około 175 km na południe od granicy z Kanadą. W 2015 roku miasto liczyło 684 451 mieszkańców. Miasto jest ważnym morskim i lotniczym portem towarowym i osobowym w handlu z Azją. Zespół miejski Seattle-Everett-Tacima liczy ponad 3,4 mln mieszkańców. Relacje Rodzice Rodzeńśtwo Dalsza rodzina Najlepsze przyjaciółki Sophiea Ochiá Larisse Rare Dobre przyjaciółki Justine Saina Temperance poznała Justine przed lekcją szalonej nauki, na której miał się odbyć ważny test zamykający drugi straszysemestr. Od niego miała zależeć ocena końcowa. Temperance całą przerwę poświęciła na przesiadywaniu w bibliotece, podkreślaniu ważnych terminów zakreślaczami i wertowaniu notatek, które ówcześnie przygotowała. Wiedziała, że zda test na ocenę celującą, ale z drugiej strony czuła presję. W bibliotece była również Justine Saina, która niezbyt dobrze radziła sobie z nauką. Pot spływał po jej twarzy i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w wydartą kartkę z zeszytu. Tempie zauważyła, że jej koleżanka z klasy sobie nie radzi, podeszła do niej i przećwiczyła zagadnienia, które Pan Hackington podał na poprzedniej lekcji, która odbyła się w zeszłym tygodniu. Justine uspokoiła się nieco, bowiem przypomniała sobie jak rozwiązywała na tablicy zadanie z obliczania masy substancji rozpuszczonej w roztworze o określonym stężeniu i gęstości. Kościotrupka odpytała ją jeszcze z poszczególnych formułek oraz definicji. Justine spojrzała na nią błagalnym wzrokiem i poprosiła, aby usiadły blisko siebie. Temperance nie była zbytnio zadowolona z tego pomysłu, ale uległa namowom dżinnki. Po kilku chwilach rozległ się dzwonek na lekcję. Dziewczyny natychmiast wybiegły z biblioteki. Temperance ostatni raz powtarzała materiał z ostatniej lekcji, dopóki nie przerwał jej donośny i przeraźliwy krzyk, który dobiegał zza jej kościstych pleców. Okazało się, że ów krzyk wydała Justine, która potknęła się na schodach. Tempie opatrzyła nogę koleżanki, wyciągnęła z plecaka fioletowy bandaż elastyczny oraz maść rozgrzewającą. Posmarowała stopę Justine, założyła bandaż i zaprowadziła do dormitorium. Następnego dnia, Temperance poszła do Pana Hack'a, aby usprawiedliwić nieobecność swoją i Justine, wyjaśniając przy tym całą sytuację. Nauczyciel bez wahania odnotował to w swoim kajecie i powiedział, że mają przyjść jutro po lekcjach, aby napisać test. Dziewczyny cały dzień spędziły na nauce, aby otrzymać jak najlepsze stopnie. Justine już całkowicie przestała boleć noga i mogła nią śmiało ruszać. Nazajutrz, po lekcjach, poszły prosto do gabinetu nauczyciela. Pan Hack posadził je na końcu klasy w dwóch ostatnich ławkach. Justine siedziała pod oknem, a Temperance pod ścianą. Obie bardzo się przejmowały i stresowały, nauczyciel rozdał arkusze, napisał kredą na tablicy godzinę zakończenia sprawdzianu i ustawił stoper. Po czterdziestu minutach w całej klasie było słychać głośny alarm wydawany przez stoper. Dziewczyny oddały testy, a Pan Hack porównał odpowiedzi dziewczyn. Okazało się, że obie dziewczyny otrzymały maksymalną liczbę punktów - a zatem, oceny celujące. Upiorki podskoczyły i przybiły sobie piątki. Od tamtego czasu pomagają sobie nawzajem w trudnych chwilach i mogą na siebie liczyć. Amelie Purrmeow Blair DeGhoul Znajomi Justin Saina Jonquil Acoustic Miłość Wrogowie Brie Camembert, Cherry Cheedar, Carmen Fromageouris Zwierzę Temperance posiada małego szczura-szkieleta typu odd-eye p o imieniu Dr. Rickets. Umiejętności Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: Najbardziej lubi:. ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety jej pokoju: Ciekawostka: Moja buuu-unikalna cecha: Po czym ją rozpoznać? # Jej kolor oczu sprawia wrażenie pustych oczodołów. # Prawie zawsze nosi fartuch medyczny. # Zazwyczaj ne maluje się, jedynie na specjalne okazje pozwala sobie na jakikolwiek makijaż. # Nieodłącznym elementem jej wszystkich stylizacji jest przypinka z symbolem atomu. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Lalki Galeria Willa thumb|left|100px Willa Huīshǒu '- córka żywiołaka powietrza.Jest bardzo tradycyjną potworką,pochodzi z Chin.Jest ułożona,grzeczna i kocha parady.Mimo swojej delikatności i znajomości manier,kiedy wpadnie w gniew staje się istnym huraganem. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Rochi mouscedes ♥ Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|left|194px Żywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Miejsce pochodzenia Chiny – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, obejmujące historyczne Chiny (bez Tajwanu) oraz Tybet i inne ziemie w Azji Środkowej zamieszkane w sumie przez 56 grup etnicznych. Chiny to najludniejsze państwo świata o populacji przekraczającej 1,3 mld osób, co stanowi 19,1% populacji światowej. Pod względem powierzchni jest 3. na świecie, a pod względem wielkości gospodarki 2. po USA (pod względem PKB nominalnego), jak i 1. pod względem PKB realnego. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeńśtwo' 'Dalsza Rodzina' 'Najlepsze przyjaciółki' Miusa Harumi Miusa to najlepsza przyjaciółka Willi, zawsze może jej się zwierzyć oraz dzielić z nią swoje pasje i zainteresowania. Dziewczyny poznały się na jednej ze szkolnych dyskotek, obie bardzo liczyły na zgarnięcie fuchy DJ'a, jako, że obie są świetne w tej dziedzinie, żadna w siebie nie wątpiła. Kiedy dziewczyny przybyły na miejsce, okazało się że obie... dostały tę pracę! Podchodziły do siebie z dystansem, zaniedbując przy tym imprezową atmosferę. W końcu, kiedy zauważyły, że dyskoteka "umiera" przestały traktować siebie jak rywalki. Połączyły siły i zafundowały uczniom najlepsze dyskotekowe doznania ostatniej dekady. Potem wiele razy spotykały się, bowiem jak odkryły - łączył je podobny gust muzyczny, szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Co ciekawe, dzielą razem jeden pokój w dormitorium. Yumarain Song Dziewczyny poznały się na portalu społecznościowym. To Willa pierwsza zaprosiła Yumę do znajomych, prawdopodobnie z powodu zdjęcia Yumy z płytą ukochanego zespołu Willi. Z czasem internetowe rozmowy, czy wymiana zdjęć, przerodziły się w bardzo dobrą znajomość, tak mocną, że dziewczyny spotkały się na żywo. Chociaż obie o wiele bardziej preferują internetowe znajomości i częściej ze sobą piszą, niż siebie widzą nie przeszkadza im to w podtrzymywaniu znajomości. Aaeminali Ogledalo 'Dobre przyjaciółki' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Dopóki Willa nie rozpoczęła nauki w Monster High, nigdy wcześniej nie miała chłopaka. Obecnie, jej drugą połówką jest Justin Saina. Willa po raz pierwszy zobaczyła na żywo Justina Timberchainsa na jednym z jego konertów. Nie cieszyła się z ów wydarzenia, gdyż zwyczajnie nie znosiła mzuyki, którą tworzył. No może nie tyle co nie znosiła, a nie przepadała za nią. Twierdziła, że to nie jej brzmienie i, że Justin nie jest zbyt oryginalnym artystą, jak na kogoś kto pracuje w show biznesie. Mimo to, razem ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką - Miusą Harumi - wybrały się na jego koncert, który miał się odbyć w Salem! Duszka powiedziała, że ma dwa bilety na ten koncert i bardzo by chciała aby poszła tam razem z nią. Żywiołaczka już miała odmówić, ale w ostatniej chwili uległa rozczarowanemu i smutnemu spojrzeniu duszki. Następnego dnia, wieczorem, upiorki poszły na koncert, jednak ze względu na niezbyt przychylne miejsca w ostatnim rzędzie, przed mnóstwem wrzeszczących nastolatek nic, ale to kompletnie nic nie widziały, tym bardziej Willa, która nie miała ochoty na jakiekolwiek przeżycia powiązane z koncertem. Kilka miesięcy później, do Straszyceum zawitał nowy uczeń - tajemniczy Justin Saina, zwyczajny, niewyróżniający się z tłumu chłopak. Przed pierwszą lekcją, Willa szła przez korytarz, słuchając przy tym muzyki ze swójego trumnofonu. Była tak rozmarzona i zamyślona, że nawet nie zauważyła zmierzającego w przeciwnym kierunku chłopaka, potknęła się, a jej telefon upadł na świeżo wypolerowaną podłogę, podniosła głowę i wprost utonęła w głębokich oczach chłopaka. Jak dotąd, nie wierzyła w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale uczucie, które poczuła, gdy go zobaczyła było nie do opisania. Czyżby się zakochała? Możliwe. Cały ten czas wpatrywała się w oczy upiora. Chłopak spytał czy nic jej nie jest, podnosząc z ziemi jej ITrumnę, Willa ocknęła się i przeprosiła. Spytała czy jest tu nowy i jaką ma teraz lekcję. Okazało się, że od teraz będzie chodził do klasy razem z nią i Miusą. Wydawało jej się, że może z nim rozmawiać o wszystkim, o muzyce, a nawet o Justinie Timberchainsie, którego szczerze nie znosiła. Weszli razem do klasy od Szporachunków, na końcu pomieszczenia już siedziała Miusa, która czekała na żywiołaczkę, obserwowała jak Willa z rozmarzeniem patrzy na nowego upiora. Pod koniec dnia, przed lekcją muzyki, Justin dawał koncert w klasie. Stał na ławce i śpiewał jeden z nowych kawałków... Justina Timberchainsa! Otoczył go wianuszek dziewcząt. Do klasy weszły Miusa i Willa, które rozmawiały na temat zdjęcia, które umieściła Amelie na klasowej grupie. Wii nic nie rozumiała. Gdy chłopak ją zobaczył, posłał jej smutne spojrzenie. Nie chciała zaprzepaścić szansy posiadania pierwszego chłopaka w swoim życiu, było jej strasznie wstyd. Ze łzami w oczach wybiegła z sali, a Justin pobiegł za nią. Spotkali się na dziedzińcu, przy fontannie, gdzie Willa ocierała swoje łzy. Przepraszała i próbowała tłumaczyć swoje zachowanie, ale Justin przerwał jej pocałunkiem. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Umiejętności Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Ciekawostki Lalki Galeria 'Chalchiuhticue' thumb|left|100pxChalchiuhticue Coatlicue - córka Coatlicue. Często zmienia kolor swoich włosów, najczęściej na jakieś różnokolorowe ombre. Jej ciało jest pokryte wieloma cętkami. Przeszkadza jej to, że jest w ciągłym rozkładzie, więc nieprzyjemnie pachnie, stara się to zakryć na wszelkie sposoby różnymi specyfikami, między innymi perfumami, dezodorantami, czy antyperspirantami. Uwielbia fretki, sama ma jedną o imieniu Iuniperorum, do której zwraca się pieszczotliwie "Iuni". Interesuje się kinematografią, na co dzień zajmuje się pisaniem scenariuszy do filmów, aczkolwiek wszystkie, które stworzyła trafiają do szuflady, nikomu ich nie pokazuje, w obawie, że mogłaby zostać wyśmiana. Chciałaby w przyszłości zostać reżyserką i pracować na planie filmowym. Kręci ją motyw zombie apokalipsy, choć widzi te stwory na co dzień. Uwielbia też szukać skarbów, wiele razy znajdowała mapy skarbów, które okazywały się fałszywe. Porusza te tematy w swoich scenariuszach, uważa je za najbardziej interesujące. Ze względu na swoje dość ekstrawaganckie imię, upiory często je mylą. Najbliżsi przyjaciele zwracają się do niej zdrobniale per "Chalchi". Jej ulubione kolory to złoty, brzoskwiniowy oraz odcienie brązu i beżu. Jest bardzo pomysłowa i kreatywna, poza pisaniem scenariuszy lubi wykonywać różnego rodzaju charakteryzacje, upodabniając się do postaci ze znanych filmów, czy gier. Ubiera się w stylu boho, ze względu na azteckie, opalizujące wzory, które sobie umiłowała. Praktycznie nie rozstaje się ze swoim naszyjnikiem w kształcie węża wykonanego ze szczerego złota, który był prezentem od jej mamy na jej setne urodziny. Ze względu na to, że jej mama jest boginią, wywiera to na Chalchiuhticue niemałą presję. Chciałaby, aby była z niej dumna, zaś marzeniem jej rodzicielki jest to, aby córka poszła w jej ślady i osiągnęła równie wielki sukces. Chalchi nie przypomina za bardzo swojej matki ze względu na to, że część genów odziedziczyła po nieznanym, normalskim ojcu. Krążą plotki, że bogini kazała wtrącić go do lochu zaraz po tym, gdy dowiedziała się, że będzie mieć córkę. Nie chciała splamić swojego imienia i doprowadzić do tego, aby jej córka była obiektem drwin. Do dziś ukrywa to przed nią. Ulubione przedmioty córki Coatlicue to zajęcia teatralne oraz historia nieumarłych, zaś najmniej ulubiony to retoryka. Uważa ją za niebywale nudną i czas spędzony na lekcjach mogłaby spożytkować w lepszy sposób. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszego Liścia ♥ Osobowość *uparta *ambitna *lojalna *pomysłowa i kreatywna *nieskromna *miła *pyszna *perfekcjonistka *pracowita, staranna i pełna energii *odpowiedzialna *taktowna *śmiała *wytrwała *uprzejma *roztropna *ostrożna *marzycielska Zainteresowania 'Kinematografia' Pisanie scenariuszy 'Charakteryzacje' Wygląd Chalchiuhticue jest wysoką, smukłą dziewczyną o falowanych, platynowych włosach. Bardzo często zmienia kolor swoich włosów, najczęściej na ombre w różnych kolorach. Ze względu na tak częste zmiany, są one matowe i zniszczone na końcach. Pod kaskadą włosów nastolatki ukrywają się złociste węże wyrastające z tyłu jej głowy. Jej oczy są w kolorze złota, zazwyczaj podkreślone brzoskwiniowym cieniem. Źrenice są cienkie i nadają oczom nieco zwierzęcego wyrazu. Brwi są w odcieniu jasnego brązu. Na jej czole, rękach i nogach widnieją małe, złoto-brązowe cętki. Usta dziewczyny są nieco jaśniejsze od jej karnacji i muśnięte brzoskwiniowym błyszczykiem. Spod górnej wargi wyrastają dwa, duże kły. Paznokcie Chalchiuhticue są bardzo długie i przywodzą na myśl pazury jaguara. Klasyczny potwór left Coatlicue – bogini ziemi, życia i śmierci. Wyobrażana jako kobieta w spódniczce z węży i naszyjniku z ludzkich dłoni i głów, o stopach zakończonych pazurami jaguara. W wierzeniach azteckich symbolizowała Ziemię – dawczynię życia i Ziemię – pożerającą wszystko, co w niej pogrzebane. Była też matką Quetzalcoatla i Xolotla, a także boga słońca Huitzilopochtli (którego według legendy urodziła jako dziewica po przyjęciu w siebie spadającej z nieba pierzastej piłki), Księżyca i Gwiazd. Występowała również jako Cihuacoatl (kobieta wąż) i Tlazolteotl (bogini zjadająca grzechy). Aztekowie dość okrutnie czcili Coatlicue, składając jej ofiary z ludzi, wierząc, że krew daje ziemi płodność. Według podań co roku bogini łączyła się z własnym synem Xipe Totekiem, który w czasie aktu składał głęboko w jej łonie ziarna kukurydzy. By ziarna wykiełkowały, bogini potrzebowała wsparcia śmiertelnych i dlatego jej kapłani zapewniali je, ofiarując serca żywcem wydarte ofiarom, nawadniając glebę ich krwią i sadząc w ziemi odrąbane głowy, ręce i serca, które bogini dołączała do swego gnijącego naszyjnika. Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Amelie Purrmeow Blair DeGhoul Justin Saina Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui 'Znajomi' San-Hee Yumeha Madiredalineida Mayahuel 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Marcy La'Sweet 'Zwierzę' Zwierzakiem Chalchiuhticue jest fretka domowa o imieniu Iuniperorum. Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po jej wysokiej i zgrabnej sylwetce. #Po wężach wyrastających z jej głowy. #Po charakterystycznym, nieprzyjemnym zapachu. #Po bardzo długich paznokciach, przypominających pazury jaguara. #Po złotym naszyjniku w kształcie węża. #Po cętkach na jej ciele. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Electria' thumb|left|100pxElectria Lightning - córka żywiołaka elektryczności. Od niedawna uczęszcza do Straszyceum, choć preferowała dostać się do szkoły dla potworów elementarnych. Mimo to zdołała się zaaklimatyzować w Monster High i nie spalić budynku. Jest tam swego rodzaju gwiazdą, ale cieszy się złą sławą. Opiekuje się elektryczną rybitwą o imieniu Energy, która czasem robi za jej "akumulator" podczas przedstawień. Osobowość Electria jest niezwykle żywiołowa i pracowita mimo swojego młodego wieku dzięki czemu osiąga dobre wyniki w nauce. Jej otwartość i przebojowość przyciąga do niej wiele podobnych upiorów a dodatkową popularność przynoszą jej nietypowe występy. Zawsze tryska energią i jest w stanie zrealizować każdy postawiony przez nią samą cel. Poza tym uwielbia wszelką aktywność fizyczną, a szczególnie taniec. Dba również o dobro swoich przyjaciół i nie pozwoli, żeby działa im się krzywda. Niestety na tym jej zalety się kończą. Ma niewyparzony język i nie potrafi dotrzymywać obietnic. Bardzo gwałtownie reaguje, kiedy jest zdenerwowana. Ponadto lubuje się w czarnym humorze, więc często nadużywa swoich mocy, aby kogoś zranić lub wystraszyć, po czym śmieje się aż do iskier, aczkolwiek bawi ją każdorazowa krzywda innych uczniów, nie tylko ta wywołana przez nią. Gnębi też niemal wszystkie potwory o wątłej kondycji fizycznej, wychodząc z założenia, że ma ona związek z lenistwem danego potwora oraz tych o słabym charakterze i jest okropnie uparta odnośnie swoich przekonań. Brak empatii sprawia, że choć jest rozpoznawalna nie jest lubiana w szkole, jednak ona sama się tym nie przejmuje: wychodzi z założenia, że kiedyś znajdzie potwory, które docenią ją taką jaka jest. Choć chce być postrzegana jako istota chadzająca własnymi ścieżkami to nie da się ukryć, że ulega wpływom starszych rówieśników o buntowniczym charakterze, którzy podszywając się pod dobrych znajomych czy przyjaciół wykorzystują jej moce do własnych celów, a gdy plan się posypie zostawiają ją na lodzie. Zainteresowania 'Pokazy laserowe, pirotechniczne i świetlne' Electria wyładowuje swój nadmiar energii podczas swoich występów, jednak w przeciwieństwie do większości typowych dla nastolatek jej eventy opierają się na grze światła wszelkiego rodzaju. Ozdabia nimi niejedno wydarzenie szkolne przez co jest bardzo rozpoznawalna wśród uczniów i nauczycieli. 'Eksperymenty' Electrię pasjonują wszelkie eksperymenty, ale jej ulubionymi są te, gdzie trzeba użyć wysokiego napięcia. Korzysta ze zdobytej tam wiedzy zarówno na co dzień jak i do uświetniania swoich pokazów. 'Ozdabianie ciała' Electria z wielkim podziwem ogląda profesjonalne tatuaże i nietypowe kolczyki. Choć ze względu na swoją naturę nigdy nie będzie mogła mieć malunku pod skórą to stara się nakłonić rodziców na piercing w nietypowych miejscach. Póki co zgodzili się na jedno przekłucie uszu. Wygląd Electria jest żywiołakiem o białej, mocno świecącej skórze i limonkowo-żółtych oczach. Źrenice kształtem przypominają pioruny. Jej włosy są mocno karbowane, w kolorach srebra i złota. Najczęściej zaczesuje je na jeden bok. Czasami wydobywają się z niej iskry. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftŻywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|250px Niemcy (Republika Federalna Niemiec) – państwo federacyjne położone w zachodniej i środkowej Europie. Składa się z 16 krajów związkowych (landów), a jego stolicą i największym miastem jest Berlin. Państwo ma powierzchnię 357 021 km² i panuje w nim klimat umiarkowany. Z ponad 80 milionami mieszkańców jest najludniejszym krajem Unii Europejskiej. Jest to czołowe pod względem gospodarczym i politycznym państwo Europy. Stanowi część strefy Schengen i strefy euro, jest członkiem ONZ, OECD, G8, G20. Zdolności *'Elekrtrokineza' - Electria potrafi wytwarzać i kontrolować prąd elektryczny. Jest też niewrażliwa na elektryczność. *'Porażenie' - Jeśli ktoś dotknie Electrii zostanie natychmiast porażony prądem. Czasem jednak wystarczy tylko stać koło niej kiedy zaczyna iskrzyć. W najlżejszym przypadku skończy się na niewinnym "kopnięciu prądem". Jej moc nie działa na niektóre żywiołaki. *'Magnetyzm' - Electria jest w stanie przyciągać magnetyczne przedmioty. *'Dematerializacja' - Electria jako żywiołaczka elektryczności jest w stanie przyjąć formę pioruna kulistego małych rozmiarów. **'Podróże w kablach' - W tej formie Electria jest w stanie przeniknąć do kabli lub linii wysokiego napięcia i podróżować nimi do każdego miejsca, z którym się łączą. 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' * Taniec - Electria jest świetną tancerką. Jednak swoje pląsy prezentuje jedynie podczas pokazów świetlnych. Relacje 'Rodzice' Jej rodzice pracują jako naukowcy w laboratorium fizyko-biologicznym. Czasem też robią tam za dodatkowe agregatory prądu w przypadku poważnych awarii zasilania. Zdają sobie sprawę, że ich córka przechodzi teraz "okres dorastania", dlatego starają się znosić jej wybryki, jednocześnie nie dając sobie wchodzić na głowę. 'Rodzeństwo' Ma młodszą siostrę o imieniu Voltessa, która ma 6 miesięcy (w potwornej skali 2 lata). O ile z rodzicami ma raczej dobre stosunki tak nie lubi swojej siostry. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Marcy La'Sweet Mimo histerycznego charakteru kosmitki Electria zauważyła, że lubi rozstawiać wszystkich po kątach, więc uznała, że byłaby idealną partnerką do docinania potworom ze Straszyceum. Po uzgodnieniu z nią szczegółów swoich planów stały się najpopularniejszym duo, które sieje postrach wśród uczniów. Jednocześnie Electria będąca wierną przyjaciółką robi za stróża panny La'Sweet pilnując, aby nikt jej nie podskoczył. Aaeminali Ogledalo Przyjaźń z Aaeminali zaczęła się niemal podobnie jak w przypadku Marcy. Żywiołaczka widziała jak Agledali krytykuje bez ogródek Virgo, co bardzo jej się spodobało - lubi potwory bezpośrednie, które nie dbają o zdanie innych i robią swoje. Po tym jak kotka obrażona odeszła od stołu Electria podeszła do żywiołaczki, aby pochwalić ją za jej styl bycia. Agledali bardzo to schlebiało. Po dłuższej gawędzie doszły do wniosku, że są dla siebie niemal jak siostry - są szczere i nieczęsto chwalą innych przez co nie mają wielu przyjaciół. Dziewczyny szybko złapały wspólny język i obecnie często ze sobą przebywają. Felix Firestorm Zaznajomili się w parku niedaleko szkoły. Felix po niedawnej akcji odreagowywał graniem na gitarze. Dziewczynę, które też tego dnia była wyprowadzona z równowagi zaintrygowała muzyka, więc postanowiła dotrzeć do jej źródła. Przysiadła tuż przy chłopaku, który miał zamknięte oczy. Niestety jedna z jej iskr przeskoczyła na niego, co zaskutkowało kopnięciem prądem. Fel nie spodziewał się tego i w mig wybuchł płomieniami. Gdy oboje opanowali żywioł zaczęli się przepraszać. Elle mimochodem rzuciła, że chłopak fajnie gra i od słowa do słowa wywiązała się pogawędka. Odkryli, że mają podobne charaktery i problemy, co zbliżyło ich do siebie. Zostali przyjaciółmi. Jia Lisong 'Znajomi' Sechmet Saytara Tuż po przybyciu do Straszyceum poznała Sechmet, którą ze względu na spryt i stanowczość darzy dużym respektem. Jedyną przeszkodą, dla której nie zostały przyjaciółkami jest fakt, że Electria trochę się jej obawia. Caroline Bodmin Dziewczyny poznały się na lekcji wychowania metafizycznego podczas gry w dwa ognie. Były w przeciwnych drużynach i obie chciały zwycięstwa. Bezwzględnie eliminowały przeciwników z drugiej połowy aż na polu zostały tylko one. Zażarcie ciskały w siebie piłkami, ale żadna nie trafiała. Trwało to dopóki nie przerwał im trener ogłaszając remis i kończąc lekcję. Electria natknęła się później na Caroline w szatni, gdzie wymęczone pogratulowały sobie wzajemnie i wymieniły parę zdań, głównie na temat sportu, po czym poszły w swoje strony. Od tamtej pory, ku niezadowoleniu innych są niemal nierozerwalnym i niepokonanym duo na lekcjach W-M. Dacey Kahnyeli Airi Kanegawa Akanksha Kali 'Miłość' Electria póki co woli zostać wolnym strzelcem i odrzuca wszelkie próby zalotów. 'Wrogowie' Electria ma nieprzyjaciółkę w Willow Martagon, która wytyka jej zanieczyszczanie powietrza i marnowanie prądu. Naśmiewa się z potworów o słabej kondycji takich jak Leila czy Mei-Lin. Jej wrogiem jest też Xena Venefica, którą zna od gimnazjum. Nie lubi też Park Taehyunga. 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: TT (skrót od Testa Tower)- neutralne; Elka - niemiłe. Ulubione powiedzonko: Ups. Najbardziej lubi: Wykonywać pokazy świetlne i korzystać ze swoich mocy. ...a najmniej: Leniwe osoby oraz te nie znające się na czarnym humorze. Zwierzak: '''Elektryczna rybitwa Energy. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Gumowych rękawic do łokci, których używa na lekcji, żeby nie spalić notatek. Ulubiony kolor: 'Srebrny i złoty. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Podobnie jak cały dom jest chroniony przez wszelkiego rodzaju izolatory (typu guma lub ceramika), aby rodzina nie spowodowała pożaru. Ściany u niej są "ozdobione" figurami Lichtenberga. Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Mimo że pochodzi z Niemiec ma angielskie imię i nazwisko. #Jej ciało intensywnie świeci. #Często lecą z niej iskry. #Zawsze posiada choć jeden ze znaków ostrzegawczych. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia Electria przyszła na świat w Berlinie, jednak zamiast w szpitalu została urodzona w tajnym laboratorium, które było odpowiednio przystosowane do dużych dawek napięć elektrycznych. Musiała tam żyć jeszcze przez rok (co ze względu na inny tryb dorastania żywiołaków równał się z trzema i pół roku), bo nawet jak na swoją rasę posiadała ogromny nadmiar energii, który skutkował niekontrolowanymi i gwałtownymi wybuchami błyskawic z jej ciała. Mimo to dostawała nadzwyczaj dużo uwagi i troski nie tylko od rodziców, ale również od pracowników placówki. Kiedy uporała się ze swoją naturą w końcu mogła zamieszkać w domu, prawdziwym i dość specyficznym domu. Tęsknota za "ciociami" i "wujkami" szybko minęła i zastąpiła ją radość z wychodzenia na zewnątrz. Jej rozwój, choć szybko przebiegał bezproblemowo: była nader aktywna i lubiła szukać sobie nowych wyzwań czy celów, wchłaniała wiedzę jak gąbka i nigdy się nie skarżyła. Do czasu, kiedy mając niecałe 4 lata pojawiła się jej mała siostrzyczka o imieniu Voltessa. Rodzice mając nowego członka rodziny o podobnej przypadłości jaką w jej wieku miała Electria zostali zmuszeni do zajmowania się niemal non-stop Voltessą kosztem poświęcania uwagi nastolatce. Widząc jak się sprawy mają żywiołaczka stała się bardzo zazdrosna o młodszą siostrę i starała się zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Początkowo po prostu zachęcała ich do rozmów czy zabaw, lecz oni często odsyłali ją z kwitkiem. Mocno ją to smuciło, ale nie dawała po sobie tego poznać. Skoro nie podziałało po dobroci to spróbowała po złości. Zaczęła być opryskliwa, głośna i bardziej wyzywająca. Wybierała sobie kontrowersyjne hobby i była niemiła dla rówieśników. Rodzice w końcu zrozumieli, że zaniedbali swoją pierwszą pociechę i na nowo zaczęli poświęcać jej swój czas. Jednak Electria już nie zmieniła swojego stylu bycia: jeśli podziałał to znaczy, że było to skuteczne wyjście z sytuacji a poza tym po metamorfozie zaczęła cieszyć się respektem wśród uczniów swojej dawnej szkoły (chyba każdy z nich odetchną, kiedy skończyła ostatnią klasę gimnazjum). Uznała, że dopiero teraz jest naprawdę sobą i kontynuuje swoją ścieżkę jako wredna i zacięta buntowniczka. Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z angielskiego i oznacza "błyskawica". *Imię z kolei nawiązuje do słowa "electricity" (pl. elektryczność). *Ma angielskie korzenie. *Tak naprawdę Electria ma 4 lata, jednak żywiołaki rozwijają się w innym tempie niż większość potworów. Stąd zawsze podaje, że jest 14-latką. *Marzy o większej ilości kolczyków w uszach a także o jednym w brodzie, wardze i na języku. Meta Timeline *8 wrzesień 2016: PixieGiggler adoptuje znaki towarowe od LadyOfTheKnife. *6 maja 2017: Pierwsza lalka Electrii zostaje wydana w ramach serii ''Basic. *2017: Electria zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Residents of Souls. *2017: Wpisy z pamiętnika Electrii zostają ujawnione. *8 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala adoptuje znaki towarowe od PixieGiggler. Stroje Włosy Electrii są zaczesane na prawy bok i sięgają talii. Na prawej ręce ma założoną czerwoną bransoletkę z niebieskim "oczkiem". Dziewczyna ubrana jest w srebrną bluzkę z czarną czaszką i napisem'' Elektrische Vorrichtung Achtung!, z czarno-żółtymi rękawami do łokci oraz srebrne legginsy z czerwonymi światłami LED, które migają z góry na dół. Jej buty są złote, na obcasie, w całości zrobione z piorunów. Pokemon - Jolteon Włosy Electrii mają tylko złoty kolor i sięgają ramion. Co więcej prawy bok został bardzo krótko ścięty. Na głowie ma żółtą opaskę z uszami Jolteon'a. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w żółty, połyskujący kombinezon bez ramiączek, z czarnym wykrzyknikiem ułożonym w kształt pioruna, który ciągnie się przez niemal cały tułów i z doczepionym krótkim, poszarpanym trenem barwy żółtej oraz srebrne bolerko z bufkami, krótkimi, poszarpanymi rękawkami i kołnierzem. Wokół bioder ma zawiązane srebrne kable. Jej buty to czarne kozaki z szarymi "pazurkami" sięgające nieco poniżej kolan na żółtym obcasie z piorunów oraz ozdobione po bokach srebrnymi błyskawicami. Włosy Electrii są srebrno-szare, krótko ścięte w szpice układające się we wszystkich kierunkach. We włosach ma zapięte ciemnoniebieskie spinki w kształcie uszu łasicy. Na lewej dłoni ma założoną jasnoniebieską rękawiczkę. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w brokatowy, chabrowy kombinezon z jednym rękawkiem po prawej stronie i krótkich nogawkach oraz srebrny, postrzępiony top z logiem ''Iron Weasel po środku. Wokół talii ma zapięty czarny pas z gumy z żółto-czarną klamrą w kształcie znaku ostrzegawczego. Do niego ma przymocowany ciemnoniebieski ogon łasicy. Jej buty to srebrne botki na ciemnym koturnie ozdobionym wizerunkiem piorunów w żółtym kolorze. W tej serii Electria jest przebrana za Raijū - japońskiego demona burzy, przedstawianego m.in.: jako łasicę. Galeria '''Arty 'Od Was ♥' ' Electria Skullette.PNG Basic Electria by Pixie.png Electria DI by Pixie.PNG Electria GP art.jpg Electria za młodu.jpeg Electria by Rochi.jpg Eeleelelele.png Electriaaaaaa.png ' 'Różne' 'Zapowiedzi:' *'Caramelle "Cara" Woof '- hybryda ducha i wilkołaka, niemowa, nieśmiała, artystka. Swoje myśli i uczucia przekazuje za pośrednictwem obrazów, uwielbia sztukę. Jest jej sposobem na wyrażanie siebie. Ma nauczanie indywidualne. Adopotwana od Rochi ♥ *'Shawnda "Shawn" Nocturnal' - córka żywiołaków powietrza pochodzenia irlandzkiego. Jej matka jest uosobieniem nocy. Ma długie, czarne, proste włosy sięgające poniżej bioder. Zawsze nosi czapki (chciałabym aby w Basicu miała błękitną, taką jak Billy). Ma niebiesko-szare oczy podkreślone szarawym cieniem do powiek, w których widnieją małe gwiazdki. ma białą skórę, a jej ręce i nogi są przeźroczyste. Wcześniej nazywała się Skylar Nights. *'Daisy O'Liliac' - Wampirzyca, która potrafi być niewidzialna. Jest na ogół miłą osobą, ale potrafi pokazać pazur. Mimo to, nie lubi się sprzeczać. W odróżnieniu od innych wampirów, posiada skrzydła typowe dla nietoperzy. Ma słabość do krwi, przez co gdy ją widzi, jej oczy zmieniają swój kolor z brązowego na czerwony. Pochodzi z Transylwanii. *'Mia Corpse' - Hybryda pixie (mama) i zombie (tata). Odziedziczyła po mamie skrzydła, a po tacie swoje dość... "zaniedbane" ciało oraz powolne, leniwe ruchy. W jej ubraniach często występuje motyw znaku radioaktywnego. Na jej ciele są widoczne ścięgna. Ma słabość do zjadania mózgów zmarłych osób. Jedna z jej rąk jest pozbawiona do połowy skóry. Jej włosy sięgają do bioder, a grzywka zakrywa prawie całe czoło. *'Rei ...' *'Summer Jawahrat Alsahra' - Mumia, pochodząca nie z Egiptu jak to zwykle bywa, a Zjednoczonych Emiratów Arabskich. Mumci tej, daaaleko do elegancji, jej charakter w pełnii zasłużył na imię, ponieważ kocha plażę. Ubiera troszkę za krótkie topy i szorty, co nie odpowiada nie tyle jej rodzicom, którzy szczycą się elegancją i tym podobnymi, ale także jej chlopakowi (do wyboru czy byłemu). Dziewczyna wspaniale gra w siatkówkę, siatkówkę plażową i ogólnie sporty z piłką idą jej jak z płatka. W przeciwienstwie do innych mumii, nie boi się wody albowiem posiada jakpewniewiększość jakiśtammagiczny artefakt. Dopóki nie zaczęła uczyć się w MH była jedynaczką, ale ostatnio dowiedziala się, że będzie mieć mlodszą siostrę co straaasznie jej się nie podoba. Feministka, uciekła z kraju wraz z ciotką do Stanów, aby tak rozpocząć nowe życie, gdyż sytuacja panująca obecnie w Arabii bardzo jej nie odpowiadała. Jej włosy są w odcieniu piaskowym, aczkolwiek są nieco wyblakłe. Oczy zaś, mają żółte zabarwienie. Adoptowana od Rochi ♥ *'Giovanni Ivo Drago' - syn smoka, pochodzący z Włoch. Kochający wszystko co się błyszczy i świeci. Gdy się denerwuje, to dym wylatuje z jego nozdrzy, a gdy jest podekscytowany - zieje ogniem. Adoptowany od Czik ♥